cupcakes
by GhostOfChernobyl
Summary: Because terrible title is terrible. Young colony 2pamerica wonders why when ever he eats one of 2penglands cupcakes, he always wakes up not remembering a thing. but today he's going to find out just whats in the cupcakes. 2pHetalia


wanted to try my paws at a quick little 2phetalia story. because im REALLY into it and heck, i need my 2p fix XD lol. hope I did good ._.

also warning gore i guess to colony america? nothing serious just thought id give you a heads up.

Also, shout out to That One Eccedentesiast for catching some grammar issues for me. I'm not 100% on my own grammar and I use WORD to help me... and that darn thing can only go so far lol. 3 thanks dude~

hetalia/2phetalia does NOT belong to me... or will it ever belong to me *cries forever*

* * *

><p>America often wondered why England did this to him; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But whenever England would visit him, he would bring these things he called cupcakes with him. They were soft dough with some type of icing on top of them, most of the times they were different shades of pink.<p>

Alfred really didn't like them, they made him feel sick. And on multiple occasions, he'd wake up the next morning with no memory of the night before. All he knew was that every time, his wrists would be bandaged up. It bugged him to no end, how he had hurt himself. But England would always tell him not to worry about it and kiss his wrists better.

But today he was going to watch England cook, instead of going outside to play with some animals. He'd stay in the kitchen, sitting on a chair just watching the freckled strawberry-blond busy him self in the kitchen. He was making cupcakes, the same ones he usual made every time he came to visit. Just tilting his head some as he watched England look over his shoulder at him and giggle, those blue eyes were always so loving to the colony.

"England?" he asked curiously.

"Yes my boy? Would you like to help me with the icing?" he asked curiously as he moved the bowl he had over to the other.

Nodding he went looking inside the bowl and tilt his head some, it was white and thick. Guessing he meant by adding the color he smiled, hoping it was strawberries. The boy loved his fruits a lot, especially berries. England pulled a knife from the drawer as he went looking down at the colony, just twirling the knife in his hand some.

"Be a good lad and give me your hand."

Was England going to let him cut up something? He wouldn't admit it, but he did like cutting things, not as much as smashing things though. Eagerly nodding he went holding out his hand as England took it, still giving the boy a loving sweet smile. And in an instant a searing pain shot up the blond's right arm as he hissed out in pain. Red eyes filling with tears as England held the boys hand over the bowl as blood poured freely from the boy's wrist. The blood mixing with the icing as he tried tugging his arm free, earning a pout from the Englishmen.

"Oh America, would you be still? I promise you can try the icing before I put it on the cupcakes~"

The boy had managed to pull his arm away as he held his bleeding wrist to his chest. Eyes widened as he gazed up horrified at England who had sat the knife down, just grabbing some bandages from his apron. Moving as he pulled the boys hand back and began dressing his wound.

"Such a wonderful little helper you are. Much better then France when he helps me…" and by help, he meant get utterly and completely wasted.

America just went biting his lip as he saw the other lay kisses all over his wrist. Just giving a small sniffle as he held his bandaged wrist protectively against his body. England just hummed as he went taking the bowl and began stirring it slowly, just bringing the paddle to his lips as he licked it some.

"Hmm needs some sugar~"

America just headed back to his chair as he watched the other like a hawk, making sure he stayed out of arms reach. So this is why the cupcakes always tasted a bit odd to him, the icing had blood in it… His blood. Looking down at his wrist and slowly ran his thumb along the bandages, it still felt so tender.

He watched England the entire time as the blond cooked, just watching as he added something to the batter… it was pale and chunky, but after what he just did with the icing. He did NOT want to know what else the Englishmen had put in there. England went putting the tray with the batter into the stove as he sat down at the table with his colony.

"You're going to love this America." He smiled as he went pulling the boy over into a hug, just rubbing his auburn hair. "I made sure to make this with all the love I had." He smiled as he dabbed the others lip with the icing he made.

"…But." the boy subconsciously licked the icing away

"No but's, you said you wanted to help me. Didn't you?" the boy frowned but nodded slowly. "Yes, and I promise it only gets better from here. Canada refuses to help me in the kitchen, he rather stay with France… I don't know why."

Oh I don't know, maybe because you're a weirdo? America just gazed up at his care taker as he leaned against him, quietly listening to the mans story. Something about a fairy making its way through a horde of evil Spanish pirate ships. But the young colonies mind was elsewhere as he gazed down at his wrist…. Maybe if he tried REAL hard, he could make Canada help England. He always saw the other eating maple syrup, so his blood had to be sweet.

"Maple syrup flavored blood~" England looked down as he saw the colonies red eyes start turning a shade of pink.

Smiling he held the boy to himself nuzzling his head against the others. His sweet little devil, how he loved it when the boy tried to be cute.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea~"


End file.
